EL LIBRITO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y FRASES DE AMOR
by SELENE 333
Summary: serena encuentra su pequeño libro confidente en el cual escribia sus mas profundos sentiminetos
1. Chapter 1

_**El librito de mis pensamientos y frases de amor**_

**Hola a todas nuevamente espero que les agrade lo que escribo saben este nuevo one-shot lo tome de mi diario de pensamientos mas especifico donde ustedes plasman sus sentimiento y en ella escriben los sucesos o solo las reflexiones que cruzan por sus mente, aquí en esta nueva historia quise plasmar todo lo que soy ante ustedes tal vez muchos no escriban sobre sus vidas pero saben desde que mi amiga me enseño como subir mis historias, me siento mas feliz saben porque, porque aunque no me conozcan se que algunas se han de identificado conmigo cuando subí una carta que escribí a mi amiga contando mi historia en "CARTA A MI AMIGA "otras han sufrido mas o menos que yo pero en si aquí he encontrado una forma de liberar tensiones y a la vez que me conozcan por mis palabras todo lo que escribo es verdad saben la he puesto con mis personajes favoritos espero la disfruten y comenten los quiero y el final que esta allí es para todos aquellos que escriben y hacen adaptaciones espero sigan como yo escribiendo. **

**Por cierto aunque este tardando en subir capítulos de mi fic, "EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR" no crean que no la voy a terminar, eso si que no, de que la termino la termino.**

**Besos las quiero y a mis dos seguidoras favoritas les envió besos espero este nuevo fic les encante espero sus reviews.**

**Att,**

**SELENE 333**


	2. capitulo 1

_**El librito de mis pensamientos y frases de amor**_

Era un día hermoso en Tokio donde las personas caminaban tan tranquilamente por sus calles como lo hacía una mujer de cabello dorados, esbelta, tez blanca y mirada soñadora iba pensando en dar una noticia que alegraría mas su existencia y terminaría de dar luz a esa oscuridad que a veces las seguía, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que tuvo y sigue teniendo una vida feliz mas sin embargo no pensaría el dolor y el sufrimiento que padeció, los obstáculos que supero y lo fuerte que con sus debilidades se volvió. así aquella mujer llego a su casa después de una larga jornada en la empresa donde trabajaba como vicepresidenta su labor era muy dura con esfuerzo logro llegar hasta donde esta, cuando aquella empresa solo era un pequeño edificio con unos 6 empleados lo que ahora es inmensa con miles de trabajadores y sucursales por distintas partes de la ciudad, pero bueno el caso es que llego a su maravillosa casa ubicada en una zona de lujo muy bien decorada por cierto justo cuando se estaba sacando los zapatos recibió una llamada

_**ring ring ring**_

**Serena:** si –hola amor como te va en Kioto ya vas a regresar

**Darien:** amor lo lamento pero la conferencia de médicos se retrasó dos horas y tuve que esperar, en estos momentos nos acaban de avisar que ya esta por iniciar y lastimosamente no se si regresare hoy.

**Serena: **esta bien cariño te espero cualquier cosa me comunicas si

**Darien:** esta bien amor, por cierto como le fue hoy a mi vicepresidenta favorita

**Serena:** muy bien solo trabaje 3 horas y antes de que preguntes porque te diré que te extraño y eso que te fuste ayer solamente por eso no tenia ganas de trabajar y como no lleve el coche camine por la ciudad y acabo de llegar.

**Darien:** deberías tener mas cuidado y no andar solo por las calles sabes que no soportaría perderte, la próxima vez que decidas no llevar el coche llama a un taxi y no estés triste amor veras que llego, sabes que te amo verdad

**Serena:** como cuanto dime

**Darien:** en su interior sonrió ya que su amada esposa siempre que estaba triste le encantaba la frase que un dia el le dijo_ mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

**Serena:** gracias amor sabes con aquella frase siempre me levantas el animo

**Darien:** lo se amor pero relájate yo te llamo cuando este por volver cuídate, tengo que ingresar ya, muchos besos para ti

**Serena:** igual yo te envio muchos besos

Y asi se despidieron y serena no tenia ganas de almorzar y solo se le antojo un helado de chocolate con una hamburguesa y ya que no tenia nada que hacer para sorprender a su marido y poder darle la noticia que tenia pues no sabia si llegase ese mismo dia decidió ir al desván de su casa para abrir algunas cajas con sus cosa que nunca abrió y olvido su contenido asi fue destapando una por una, donde encontró algunos libros favoritos unas cuantos comic , sus peluches y muchas cosas mas solo hacia falta una caja que esta bien sellada pero no fue problema para ella y asi encontró unos libros mas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una manta de conejitos muy bien doblada era su manta favorita la cual creyo perdida se emociono tanto que la levanato pensando que solo era la manta pero al momento de levantarla cayo una especie de libro pequeño forrado en cuero lo tomo y valla sorpresa.

**Serena:** no pensé encontrarte aquí entre tanto libro olvidado, hace tanto que no escribo en tus paginas, sabes ahora soy feliz mi querido librito pensador, que gracioso no en algun tiempo de mi vida te conte mucho de mi y guardas en tus paginas aquello que un dia sentí pero recordemos lo que aquí he escrito_ y asi ella abri las paginas de su querido librito pensador y leyó uno de sus pensamientos:

_**Como Hija**_

_**Hay momentos en los que me pregunto que hice mal como hija que en vez de un abrazo a veces recibo heridas en vez de besos recibo espinas tal vez piensen que estoy frustrada y que soy una ingrata mas bien soy una persona que recibe dolor tras otro se que a nadie nace siendo padre o madre en este tiempo, mas en el camino se forjaron para eso, pero cuanto daño nos hace un desprecio, aunque mayores seamos cuando nacemos somos como pequeños retoños que a base de amor crecemos aunque espigas a nuestro alrededor haya siempre nos dará la luz en los malos tiempos crecemos pero siempre tenemos obstáculos que nos dejan mal parados somos únicos pero a al vez tan distintos que a veces disfrazamos el dolor con alegría; buscamos refugio como cual animal herido donde sea curado pero sin embargo regresamos siempre, pero cada vez que regresamos de donde antes venimos volvemos con las personas que una vez te sanaron pero siempre con nuevas heridas pero esta vez mas profundas mas intensas que ni con un bandita puedes cubrir porque estas ya han llegado al alma ya han rozado tu corazón .**_

**Serena: **mis padres cuanto los extraño ahora se que no fui una buena hija a veces ya que me la pasaba quejándome de todo y no escuchaba consejo alguna a veces creo que decepcionaron de mi por como fui pero se que en el fondo siempre quisieron lo mejor – se levanto y se llevo su manto junto con el librito a ala sala para hacer una llamada – hola

**Ikuko:** hola hijita como te esta yendo en tu vida de casada

**Serena:** hasta ahora bien mama solo te llama para decirte que te quiero mucho - por el teléfono serena escucho

**Ikuko: kenji** ven rápido a nuestra pequeña le sucede algo

**Kenji:** que le sucede a mi pequeña ikuko dame ese teléfono- hijita que tiene te sientes mal ese señor no te trata bien dime y ahorita se las vera conmigo

**Serena:** sonreía de las ocurrencias de su padre – no papa estoy bien solo un poco sentimental

**Kenji:** pero no tiene n…- sus palabras quedaron inconclusa porque su mujer le arrebato el teléfono

**Ikuko:** hija que tienes

**Serena:** no es nada mama como le decía a papa solo estoy un poco sentimental y recordaba lo mal que me porte con ustedes cuando era joven por eso solo quiero agradecerles por los consejos que muchas veces no supe aprovechar y los gritos que tal vez di cuando llegaba enfadada a casa

**Kenji:** había escuchado a su hija – cariño tu sabes que todos tuvimos la culpa por no saber escucharte y si alguna vez te dije cosas horribles fue porque nos sacabas de quicio pero al fin de cuentas esas palabras me herían mas a mi que las decía

**Serena:** gracias papa los amo y dile a mama que gracias de nuevo , por cierto voy a organizar una reunión pasado mañana en casa solo con amigos y familiares tenemos que celebrar algo pero antes de que preguntes que los sabrás en la reunión los quiero besos.

**Ikuko y kenji:** te queremos hija

Y serena se seco las pocas lagrimas que tenia en sus hermosos ojos azules y abrió nuevamente su pequeño libro y encontró un pasaje donde se refería a lo que su padre le había dicho.

_**Palabras**_

_**Que mas puñal que tus palabras que sin medir magnitud hieres y hasta llegan a la muerte. Pueden golpearme pero ese solo seria un dolor superficial que sequita, mas el que tiene mi alma perdura y se abre con cada palabra que de tus labios sale hoy nuevamente esa herida se abre y son lagrimas que fluyen en mi rostro no se quietan ni con un mal chiste, fluyen porque de tanto que haz reído y esa herida estaba cicatrizando han venido y de nada sirven en estos momentos tus alegrías vividas, tu risas sinceras hasta el corazón mas noble perece pero quien soy yo para sumirme de nuevo en la tristeza, **_

_**Esa de la cual Salí,**_

_**Esa que me acunaba en su regazo,**_

_**Esa que como muro me aislaba del mundo exterior,**_

_**Esa que me acompañaba día y noche en mis llantos,**_

_**Esa que no me dejaba salir,**_

_**Esa que me cuido tanto tiempo, pero que libertad no me dio.**_

_**Ahora solo me queda recurrir a mí misma y a mi fuerza esa que tengo esa que perdura esa que no ha dejado que siga en el suelo esa que me llena de alegría cuando mi rostro veo en el espejo no más digo siempre pero aunque dolor me causen tus palabras siempre tendré mi fuerza para levantarme cada vez que tú me hagas resbalar, porque cuando me levanto es mucho mejor que el anterior, por eso seguiré levantándome con esa alegría que tiene mi corazón.**_

**Serena:**__mi padre tenia y tiene razón cuando estas enojado, sientes ira y esa irá se convierte en palabras, palabras que hieren a quienes te rodean pero mas a quien las dice.

_**Nuevamente es este tormento que me abruma, es el dolor acaso mi encierro, o sencillamente para eso fui hecha , no cabe duda que me he perdido entre la niebla en una oscuridad que siempre llega, estoy en un laberinto donde no encuentro salida, solo a veces las luces de la alegría como siempre llegan a salvarme de la tristeza que me cubre por momentos**_

_**Mis noches donde solo hayo ruidos sordos donde solo hay un silencio de palabras que me atormenta cuando tus palabras no me hieren como dagas afiladas son tus acciones las que se clavan en, mi como alfileres punsantes que poco a poco se hunden en mi carne, tal vez no dolería tanto tu indiferencia si solo me hablaras y me dijeras lo que tienes, solo asi no dolería tanto solo asi tu desconfianza me la olvidaría y no me preguntaría siempre que hice mal, acaso mi existencia es lo que te agobia porque si es asi yo desaparecía y nunca mas volvería, porque si esa es la cruda realidad que me niego a ver yo simplemente me iría no se donde no se cuando pero sin explicaciones me iría.**_

_**INCONTABLE**_

_**Son esos ojos tuyos como el hielo lo que me lastiman son varias cosas de ti que me matan lentamente sumiéndome en agonía, a veces mi refugio no es permanente para quedarme alli y no padecer dolor,**_

_**son pocas las veces que mi corazón se alegra de verte,**_

_**son contadas las vece que me abrazas sin preguntar,**_

_**son muchas las veces que de ti me despido con un beso,**_

_**son innumerables los buenos deseos que te doy,**_

_**son incontables las veces que me pego a ti apapachándote para ver si así logro que en mi confíes aunque sea un poco,**_

_**son incontables las veces que me engaño diciéndome a mi misma que tu me quieres,**_

_**son incontables las oraciones que he hecho a DIOS para que te cuide,**_

_**son incontables las veces que he esperado que me digas que hice bien algo o que me felicites por mis logros alcanzados,**_

_**son incontables las veces que he esperado tanto de ti que incontables son las veces que me he desilusionado,**_

_**como incontable son los días de esperanza que tengo,**_

_**como incontable es el dolor que siento,**_

_**como incontable la vida que se me esta consumiendo,**_

_**como incontable es el fin que tanto espero.**_

**Serena:** Como es la vida cuando solo esperas algo, pero gracias a Dios por mi paciencia pues ahora veo yo la recompensa.

_**MI MUNDO**_

_**Me sumerjo en mi mundo de silencio como si fuera el mi única compañía**_

_**me sumerjo en los murmullos de sus vientos para arrullarme en ellos y que calmen esta inquietud que tengo.**_

_**mi mundo es único y pequeño donde solo existo yo y el universo,**_

_**donde mi mundo solo tiene un sol y una luna y dos estrellas que me hacen sentir la calidez de la vida , esa es mi familia con la que cuento con la que vivo pero existe algo mas grande que el universo y es aquel que cobija mi alma y mi espíritu, ese es DIOS con su gran fulgor y su amor**_

_**dos mundos reclaman mi vida dos mundos tajantes que quieren mi ser y a ala vez convertirme en alguien que no soy , con sus palabras me alejan con sus simplicidades me atosigan con sus reclamos me alejo mas y con sus groserías mi ira se aflora.**_

_**quien diría que solo yo persisto tal vez en este diminuto espacio de mi vida donde las cosas son mas que verdades.**_

**SERENA**: pensar que esto lo escribí cuando llegue a estudiar a la universidad y todo mundo quería que ingresase a su grupo lastima para ellos que me uní con todos pero siempre yo en mi mundo - y quiso seguir leyendo cuando sono el teléfono miro su reloj y eran la 3 de la tarde que rápido pasa el tiempo

_**Ring ring ring**_

**Serena:** halo- ahh hola mina como te va

**Mina:** muy bien amiga solo te llamaba porque las chicas y yo estamos reunidas en casa y queríamos saber si podrías venir

**Serena:** no estoy de animos mina será para otra ocasión

**Mina:** aja pillina me quieres hacer tia por eso quieres pasar mas tiempo con darien

**Serena:** estaba sonrrojada por las ocurrencias de mina – claro que no mina y deja ya esos comentarios tuyo, además darien esta en Kioto en una conferencia- luego escucho por el teléfono

**Mina:** poniendo el altavoz – chicas, chicas serena esta solo en casa, que dicen si vamos a hacerle compañía o mejor hacemos una pijamada como en los viejos tiempos

**amy:** porque no asi nos divertimos mas

**Serena:** mina te estoy escuchando y en estos momentos no estoy para visitas porque estoy leyendo

**Mina: **con voz triste – acaso ya nos estas evitando serena, la vida de casada te ha cambiado dime

**Serena:** no, no mina no pienses eso -resignándose a no estar sola- esta bien las espero pero eso si dile a lita que pase por el super ya que espero me prepare un rico pastel de chocolate como solo ella los hace

**Mina:** le iba a contestar pero lita se le adelanto

**Lita:** no te preocupes amiga yo me encargo de los bocadillos

**Serena:** por cierto dile a rei que me disculpe

**Rei:** y ahora porque tengo que disculparte

**Serena:** es que te acuerdas cuando me prestaste tus comics favoritos

**Rei:** claro que recuerdo y también recuerdo que no me los devolviste porque los perdiste serena tonta

**Serena:** ahí rei no seas mala mira que los acabo de encontrar y te los iba a devolver

**Rei :** no tiene caso igual paso hace tiempo pero no me vendría mal recordar lo que leía

**Amy:** bueno serena nos veremos en un ratito

**Serena:** esta bien las espero chicas

Se despidió de sus amigas esperando con impaciencia su llegada peor para que el tiempo para rápido leyó un poco mas

**DECISIONES:**

_**Quien dice que el destino esta grabado en piedra, el destino nos lo forjamos todos con cada decisión sea concreta o herrada pero es algo que nosotros mismos nos forjamos,**_

_**en nuestro modo de vivir, **_

_**en nuestra forma de ver la vida, **_

_**de vencer el miedo a creer, aunque muchas veces los errores que cometemos al tomar una decisión herrada nos cuesta afrontarlas, por el hecho de que si en el pasado fue una pequeñez en el futuro tendrá repercusiones graves que nos marcan la vida y que a la vez nos hace mas fuertes que nunca, ya que sin los errores nadie tendría lecciones de vida y nadie comprendería el universo de los sentimientos acciones y emociones.**_

_**saber que la vida es mas que un camino, es satisfactorio. **_

_**a veces la vida nos pone a prueba pero no importa ya que nosotros podemos vencer,**_

_**pero muchas veces esas mismas personas se dan a la derrota,**_

_**mas sin embargo los adultos somos eso pinches juguetes del destino que ya esta medido de acuerdo a nuestras acciones ,**_

"_**alguien dijo una vez que nuestro destino ya esta trazado desde que nacemos",**_

_**mas sin embargo yo les digo que cada acción como dicen unos, tienen una reacción que la vida nos provee, o acaso no han visto un lago, pacífico y calmado,**_

_**pero cuando una pequeña piedrecita cae en el se generan vibraciones y a la vez provoca un sin numero de acciones,**_

_**por eso en nuestra vida una pequeña decisión tiene una extrema repercusión, pero que mas daría yo por saber que decisión es la mas acertada,**_

_**o, acaso hay un medidor de acciones¡, **_

_**Piensas que es fácil seguir con tu vida si muchas veces personas a las que queremos se van , **_

_**Pienso que no, no es fácil para quien vive el dolor y la desesperación pero en si todo tiene una función, tanto la vida como la muerte la tienen.**_

_**Pero, qué pasa con el ser humano que es egoísta, en si muchas decisiones que toma las hace sin antes pensarlo, **_

_**pero meditándolo bien que es el ser humano, **_

_**muchas veces es un ser racional y otras simplemente irracional ,**_

_**por el simple hecho de que hay momentos en los que medita sus acciones y otras en que no, **_

_**pero que pasa con aquel porcentaje que no se pone de acuerdo en lo que hace o realiza ,**_

_**ellos mismos se debaten , ya que por naturaleza el ser humano es competitivo y a la vez es egoísta y ameno a algunas decisiones, **_

_**pero quien paga por las decisiones buenas o malas que muchas veces tomamos en este caso pagan quienes nos rodean.**_

_**¿qué pensar en si sobre el ser humano ?**_

_**¿ qué hacer sobre algunas decisiones que el toma? **_

_**sin pensar nos contrariamos y sin pensarlo no razonamos .**_

**Serena:** y pensar que las decisiones que tome para bien o par mal me han hecho lo que ahora soy_ y dio un largo suspiro – a veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si hubiese tomado otras decisiones- pero es interrumpida por el timbre miro de nuevo su reloj, eran las 3:40 y quienes mas podrían ser sino sus amigas - dejo el librito en el centro y se encamino a abrir

-En la puerta se encontraban cuatro jovencitas esperando a ser recibidas cuando la puerta se abrió gritaron -te extrañamos amiga

**Serena:** abrazo a sus amigas – chicas hace rato que no las veía – haciéndolas pasar a la sala

**Rei:** hay serena tonta no es que no nos hayamos visto es que todas tenemos cosas que hacer como amy nuestra doctora favorita que tiene una cola de pacientes varones esperando a ser atendidos lita en su restaurante no se da abasto mina como siempre en sus casting y yo estoy componiendo mis canciones y por ultimo tu estas ya casi en la cúspide de tu carrera y no me digas que tienes tiempo para todo.

**Serena:** lo siento rei es que a veces las extraño y extraño los días en que estábamos en el colegio y nos juntábamos a charlar de chicos y de nuestros sueños- y comienzan a salírsele las lagrima

**Amy:** tranquila serena – abrazando a su amiga – aunque no estemos todo el tiempo juntas siempre estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites

**Serena:** gracias amy

**Lita:** vamos serena, arriba esos ánimos mejor me dices donde queda la cocina para comenzar a preparar tu pastel y unos bocados, la noche es joven y tenemos mucho de que hablar- serena le indico donde estaba la cocina y la siguieron con el resto de los ingredientes,

**ya en la cocina**

**Serena:** acaso era verdad eso de la pijamada que escuché

**Rei:** si que eres despistada serena no ves que traemos cada una unas bolsas grandes, no pensaras que solo vinimos a visitarte un rato

**Mina:** tenemos mucho que contarte y tu tienes muchas mas pillina

**Serena:** esta bien mientras ustedes preparan las bocaditos yo ire arriba a tomar una pequeña siesta

**Rei:** no cambias serena siempre tan dormilona

**Serena:** no me regañes rei no he tenido descanso estos últimos meses a penas llegue a las 12, pensaba leer un rato luego descansaría toda la noche pero me llamo mina y ustedes están aquí

**Lita:** chicas no discutan y ve serena a descansar te entendemos

**Mina:** sabes, nosotras separamos cada una la fecha de descaso en nuestras actividades para pasar mas tiempo juntas no te lo dijimos porque casi nunca estas , por eso es que estábamos reunidas en mi casa.

**Serena:** en serio y cuanto tiempo es eso

**Amy:** tenemos exactamente 3 semanas a partir de hoy

**Serena** que alegría en ese caso llamo mañana para reportarme enferma y pedir mis vacaciones que no he tomado, asi me ayudan a organizar una reunión para pasado mañana

**Mina:** y para que es la reunión cuéntame amiga

**Serena :** no les diré hasta ese día

**Amy:** ve a descansar serena te avisamos cuando este todo listo

Serena se fue directo a su habitación pero antes subió al desván para recoger los comic de rei y entregarlos luego, fue a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse el polvo y se recostó en su cama pensando que era un gran dia para ella con muchas noticias maravillosas y con aquel pensamiento se durmió

**En la cocina**

**Mina:** serena esta muy extraña no lo creen chicas

**Rei:** hasta que mina dice algo coherente

**Amy**: no lo se chicas , pero me pareció que estaba un poco pálida y ojerosa

**Lita:** como no va ha estarlo chicas, que no la escucharon ha trabajado muy duro estos meses

**Amy:** es verdad además ha cambiado demasiado ya no es la misma de antes, es mas responsable, sino como creen que ha logrado llegar donde esta

**Reí:** quien diría que la tonta de serena se convertiría en la vicepresidenta de una gran empresa

**Mina:** si hace años me lo hubiesen pronosticado yo me hubiese burlado

**Lita:** chicas dejémonos de conversaciones y ayúdenme a preparar los bocados mientras hago el pastel

Y así todas pusieron manos a la obra para terminar los aperitivos que cenarían esa noche, siendo las 5:30 de la tarde cuando ellas terminaron y se dirigieron a la sala mientras amy llamaba a su amiga

**Mina:** chicas miren – sosteniendo en su mano el librito de serena

**Rei:** mina no seas metida deja eso donde lo encontraste

**Mina;** sin hacerle caso abrió el pequeño libro –chicas creo que es el diario de serena

**Amy:** que iba bajando las escaleras –mina si es el diario de serena no deberías leerlo

**Lita:** donde esta serena amy

**Amy:** la vi profundamente dormida que no quise despertarla

**Lita:** bueno no creo que nos haga daño esperar un rato mas para despertarla igual el pastel todavía esta en el horno y con el calor no se enfriara tan pronto

**Mina:** chicas no es un diario, lo escrito son pensamientos o algo asi

**Rei:** déjame ver- le arrebato el pequeño libro, es verdad son como pensamientos y razonamientos pero por las fecha que tiene cada uno fueron escritos cuando era muy joven

**Amy:** no creo que sea buena idea leerlo chicas

**Mina:** anda amy déjanos leer aunque sea una hojita sí

**Amy:** no cre..- y es interrumpida por lita que había quitado el librito de las manos de rei

**Lita** chicas escuchen esto – y ellas se reunieron a su alrededor inclusive amy

**Vivir:**

_**a veces la vida es mas que juegos,**_

_**es mucho mas compleja,**_

_**en la vida los pasos que uno da tienen consecuencias funestas tal vez por eso es que yo sigo sin entender muchas cosas,**_

_**mas sin embargo la vida me ha puesto en el camino retos que espero superar,**_

_**tal ves he pedido un deseo que nunca se cumpla pero estoy aprendiendo a pedir.**_

_**En la vida no todas las cosas son lo que parecen, **_

_**Pero con en el pasar de los tiempos nos trae tambien calamidades que debemos enfrentar y aprender a sobrellevar,**_

_**pero que haremos o que haríamos si en el transcurso de esos dias donde necesitemos de pruebas o de algún consejo no lo tengamos,**_

_**mas sin embargo la vida para eso nos forma,**_

_**para enfrentar retos que luego llegan a ser mas que un ejemplo claro de que las cosas se dan,**_

_**no por que queremos, sino mas bien porque asi se nos van dando en el camino futuro y asi el nos prepara para enfrentar cosas mucho mas grandes que otras,**_

_**retos no tan sencillos de analizar y pruebas mas grandes a realizar **_

_**y si con ello obtenemos cosas buenas es mejor que aprendamos a vivir, a soportar los desdenes que tiene la vida y a ser mas tolerantes con quien no esta a nuestro nivel de aceptación,**_

_**pero que pasaría si en esta vida todo hubiese sido perfecto,**_

_**no tendríamos que aprender y todos estuviésemos tranquilos viviendo un mundo de sueños, **_

_**sueños que con el tiempo se desvanecen,**_

_**sueños que si no alimentas dia con dia en tus acciones quedan en el baúl de los recuerdos como uno mas.**_

**Mina:** cuando lita se detuvo en su lectura ella aprobecho para arrebatar el libro y ojearlo por si sola mientras sus amigas charlaban

**Rei:** y yo que crei que serena era una tonta, pero esto demuestra lo contrario

**Amy:** yo siempre me imagine que eso sucedia o no se acuerdan cuando raras veces decía algo coherente y con lógica

**Lita:** saben chicas muchas veces menospreciamos las capacidades de serena no lo creen

**Rei:** lita esta en lo cierto yo fui una de las primeras en menospreciarla pero ahora es que me arrepiento

**Mina:** ella seguia ojeando el libro cuando hablo- todo lo que dicen es verdad muchachas pero tengan en cuenta que eso ya paso y ahora vemos las cosas de una manera mas razonable, serana nunca las culparía por pensar lo que pensaron y menos a ti rei ella te quiere mucho a pesar de que siempre tengan sus desacuerdos como tu a ella

**Rei:** creo que la madurez nos llego a todas inclusive a ti mina tan arrebatada que creo que también te juzgue mal, porque lo que me estas diciendo lo podría haber esperado de amy y no de ti

**Amy:** mina esta en correcto serena no es ninguna resentida ella es de un corazón noble a pesar de lo que ha sufrido y creo que eso también influyo en ella

**Lita:** después de todo quien de nosotras en nuestro sufrimiento no ha aprendido algo valioso, lo digo por mi porque he aprendido a valorar lo que tengo y las tengo a ustedes que son mi familia ahora

**Rei:** a pesar de que tengo a mi abuelito y al tonto de nicolas si ustedes no estuviesen conmigo no se que seria de mi

**Mina:** dejemos eso para luego ya que encontré otro pasaje que creo que les va a gustar.

**Amor:**

_**El amor el sentimiento mas puro que no cabe dudas vence todo mal sentimiento que no tiene bondad,**_

_**que se respira,**_

_**que se siente,**_

_**que se vive,**_

_**unos dicen que el amor es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo,**_

_**mas sin embargo hay otros que lo llaman la perdida del tiempo,**_

_**mas yo creo que es parte de la fe que es manifestada.**_

_**Quien dice que el amor es causa de dolor, tienen en parte la razón,**_

_**ya que sin sufrimiento no se consigue nada,**_

_**sin decepción no existe la confianza,**_

_**y a la vez no se superan barreras,**_

_**quien diría que los que odian a las personas que sienten amor verdadero son envenenadas con su veneno,**_

_**son carcomidos por la ignorancia,**_

_**son vencidos sin haber luchado**_

_**y son callados antes de hablar.**_

_**Que es el amor?**_

_**Acaso es aquel que tengo por mis amigos, por mi familia, por quien necesita de una sonrisa mía sin que me lo pidan .**_

_**¿Qué es lo que se siente?**_

_**Se siente fantástico decir un te quiero o un te amo, pero que se siente cuando estas enamorado de una persona,**_

_**Aunque a veces me he sentido enamorada de varios chicos, en si me doy cuenta que solo he conocido un sentimiento que es la ilusión, **_

_**solo eso han sido muchos muchachos para mi,**_

_**una ilusión que con el tiempo pasan pero en si no conozco a mi verdadero amor**_

mina: chicas recuerdan cuando serena estaba supuestamente enamorada de Andrew y se la pasaba metida en el Crown

rei: lo recuedo muy bien hasta tu estabas en las mismas

Lita: basta chicas mjor lee otro mina

Amy: yo sigo diciendo que no es correcto leer las cosas de otros

Mina: vamos amy que a ti también te sorprende lo que ha escrito serena y no lo niegues por eso mira tengo otro que se refiere al amor.

**EL AMOR SIN UNA EXPLICACIÓN EXACTA**

_**Las frases de amor por la vida,**_

_**Son como las gotas de lluvia, reconfortantes y halagadoras**_

_**Los profetas del destino no saben a ciencia cierta que es lo que les depara a los enamorados ya que ni siquiera los poetas con sus infinitas prosas y versos lo han logrado tal vez en esencia, o un extracto en prosa de lo que es en realidad el amor**_

_**Amor duradero y lleno de bondad**_

_**Amor precioso como el infinito universo**_

_**Amor que prevé las cosas mas maravillosas de la vida**_

_**Amor que no espera lucro**_

_**Amor inmenso como el mar**_

_**Sucumbimos con locura al amor**_

_**Quien diría que el amor es el sentimiento mas puro**_

_**Que No se asemeja al deseo**_

_**La combinación de estos dos son un desenlace magnifico entre dos seres que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos que mas que eso son actos que surgen al no poder contener ese ardiente deseo de completar la fusión del amor y de la locura de que desbordan dos corazones ansiosos y con ganas de estallar en la fogosidad de sus pensamientos**_

_**Amor que prevalece a través del tiempo**_

_**Pueden pasar siglos y podemos reencarnar de nuevo pero mientras no encontremos a la persona que siglos antes conocimos ese amor está intacto en la sangre en el recuerdo de aquellos labios que han probado el dulce néctar de un pétalo de rosa,**_

_**Quien no recordaría al reencarnas de nuevo aquellos brazos que te aprisionan aquel bello cielo que forman tus ojos y son solo para mi.**_

_**Quien diría que una mujer se expresaría de esa forma de un hombre o de los hombres que con su galantería han sabido tal vez llevar aun mas allá aquel sentimiento que se llama amor, **_

_**demostración, pureza combinada con galantería , caballerosidad sumidos en juegos espontáneos que a la vez dan mas que un sincero descanso a lo que se lleva en el corazón.**_

_**Amor, amor quien diría Que el ser humano**_

_**Pudiera expresar tal palabra.**_

**Mina:** tal vez aquí fue cuando conoció a Darién

**Rei:** estaba tan pero tan sumida en aquellas palabras que al ver que su amiga se detenía le dijo – mina continua por favor

**Mina:** está bien solo faltan unas pocas líneas


	3. capitulo 2

_**AMOR, LOCURA, PASIÓN**_

_**Amor que brota y nace del corazón,**_

_**una amistad duradera que conoce del perdón, la ley universal solo se basa en dar amor y mas que amor,**_

_**pero que pasa cuando el dolor agobia mi vida.**_

_**Pues sencillo, el dolor fortalece mis virtudes,**_

_**Los deseos que contiene el corazón son innumerables y solo se basan en dar mas sin esperar para recibir.**_

_**dicen que a este mundo solo se vino a servir y dar amor a los que nos rodean, y eso he hecho, he dado amor, comprensión ,he muerte y he vivido solo por un amor solo por aquel sentimiento que un solo hombre inspira en mi aquel que cuando le veo me tiemblan las piernas y me pongo nerviosa a aquel que con solo mi presencia se conforma, a aquel que se ha transformado en mi mundo mi motor y el eje de mi misma existencia.**_

**Lita:** serena me ha sorprendido no pensé que escribiera así

**Amy:** si ella se lo propusiera escribiría un libro y se venderían

**Rei:** estas segura amy

**Amy:** ya lo creo que si

**Mina:** saben chicas ni yo que soy la diosa del amor puedo plasmar algo específico en una hoja yo solo lo siento y lo vivo

**Rei:** hasta mina esta impresionada

**Amy:** chicas no creen que ya es muy tarde, debemos despertar a serena

**Lita.** Deja eso mina y acompáñame a la cocina para preparar todo , amy ve por serena, rei prepara los sofás y coloca las películas

**Todas:** ala orden señora

**Amy:** - se dirigió a la alcoba de serena y le despertó- serena despierta ya casi estamos listas

**Serena:** 5 minutos mas por favor

**Amy:** hay cosas que no cambian del todo, serena soy amy despierta

**Serena:** abriendo sus ojos azules – ah eres tu amy perdón me quede profundamente dormida- desperezándose

**Amy:** no te preocupes como te vas a dar vacaciones tendrás mucho tiempo de descanso

**Serena:** si tienes r…_ pero se interrumpió ya que fue corriendo al baño y se imaginaran porque siiiiiii adivinaron por las náuseas que le dieron

**Amy:** ella como todo una doctora se preocupó y la siguió al baño- serena estas bien

**Serena:** si amy no es nada no te preocupes

**Amy:** serena si es de preocuparse mira que desde que llegamos te vi desmejorada y un poco pálida sin mencionar las ojeras que traes deberías ir a mi consultorio para revisarte

**Serena:** en tono alarmante- no noooooo amy ya he ido

**Amy:** no te creo

**Serena:** sii que fui, fui con el amigo de Darién esta mañana y no es nada grave solo me recomendó descanso por un par de semanas y vitaminas

**Amy:** serena a mi no me engañas vamos cuéntame que te pasa- en tono profesional

**Serena:** hay porque a mi –quejándose- pensaba decírselos pasado mañana en la reunión que les pedí que me ayudaran a organizar pero ni modo, amy estoy embarazada

**Amy:** asombrada- en serio serena

**Serena:-** siiiiii siii sii

**Amy:** abrazando a su amiga luego -lanzando un grito- CHICAS VENGAN RAPIDO - y salió de la habitación

**Serena:** nooooooooooooooooooo

en el comedor y la cocina antes de que amy gritara todas estaban concentrada en lo que hacían pero el grito de amy las alarmo y la primera en subir fue rei

**Rei:** encontrándose con amy- que pasa que tiene serena

**Mina:** que tiene mi amiga amy- zarandeándola

**Serena:** BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

todas se asustaron

**Lita:** pero no te pasaba nada serena

**Serena:** pues nooo

**Mina:** entonces porque grito amy

**Serena:** porque le dije algo

**Rei:** en tono de regaño- pero que fue lo que le dijiste

**Amy:** se había recuperado de todo y dijo- SERENA ESTA EMBARAZADA

**Chicas:** QUEEEEEEE?

**Serena:** lo hubiese esperado de mina y no de ti amy

**Amy:** lo lamento serena

**Mina:** agarro desprevenida a serena y le abrazo- me vas a hacer tía que emoción

**Serena:** estaba roja porque no podía respirar casi—mi..na….. suel….ta….me

**Rei:** mina suelta a serena no vez que la estas asfixiando

**Mina:** lo lamento amiga

**Lita:** por eso estas es que estabas desmejorada, lo sabe Darién

**Serena:** no lo sabe, pensaba decírselo hoy pero la conferencia se retrasó y no viene quizás hasta mañana

**Lita:** felicidades amiga te ayudaremos a preparar esa reunión me imagino que para eso es

**Serena:** sí

**Mina:** bueno desde ahora tenemos que consentir a la nueva mama

**Amy:** y de cuidarla estos días y estar al pendiente si algo llegase a suceder

**Rei:** ya se nos turnaremos para ayudarla

**Serena:** no creen que se lo están tomando muy en serio no me estoy muriendo chicas solo embarazada—con una gotita en la cabeza

**Lita:** para el caso es lo mismo de todos modo te cuidaremos no podemos dejar el futuro solo en manos el destino

**Amy:** lita esta e lo cierto pero comencemos por cena y divertirnos un ratito porque serena tiene que descansar

**Rei:** bueno vamos ya que serena debe tener hambre

**Serena:** gracias rei y la verdad que con lo que acabo de vomitar no me queda nada en el estomago

Se dirigieron a la sala que ya está lista con todos los bocaditos y el pastel de chocolate para esta hora ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y comieron y vieron unas tres películas pero cuando estaban terminando mina se acordó del libro de serena

**Mina:** serena encontramos esto en la mesita – pero una ráfaga de aire e arrebato el libro

**Serena:** eso es secreto mina no debiste – un poco enojada

**Amy:** sabes serena lo que escribes está muy bien no deberías haberlo ocultado

**Serena:** tú también amy eso no es justo

**Rei:** mira serena porque ocultas algo que ya vimos y hasta leímos no seas tonta

**Lita:** no la trates así rei y serena me impresionas con lo que escribes

**Serena:** es que son solo letras sin sentido que no quiero que nadie lea porque me dan pena

**Amy:** no lo ocultes serena y menos a nosotras que somos tus amigas o es que acaso no confías en el criterio de nosotros

**Serena:** confió en el tuyo más que a nada amy

**Mina:** vamos serena léenos algo siii

**Serena:** está bien mina- y abrió el librito y encontró un pasaje que le agrado

_**SOLO ESCRIBO LO QUE SIENTO:**_

_**Yo solo escribo, no por escribír,**_

_**sino más bien por expresar lo que mi corazón anhela,**_

_**lo que mi inspiración me lo permite hacer **_

_**y a mas de eso lo que mi vida es, no la puedo rechazar ya que va con un sin número de expresiones,**_

_**solo escribo porque es la forma mas concreta para desahogarme de lo que me atormenta, **_

_**de lo que me agobia,**_

_**de lo que mi corazón llora al ver que la vida pasa y pasa **_

_**y yo sigo sin entender lo que es querer , lo que es amor de verdad**_

_**lo que es preocuparse por el ser que amas y lo mas preciso es querer sin palabras, **_

_**y con solo una mirada ver lo que el corazón de quienes amas, llora, piensa y quiere,**_

_**quien diría que aunque poeta no soy escribo no con tanta pasión,**_

_**sino mas bien para desahogarme de tanto dolor de tanta injusticia**_

_**de tantos giros que da la vida,**_

_**que tiene la existencia y que me permite ser lo que soy.**_

_**Amarguras y penurias a veces expresan mis palabras , las existencias de lo que mi razón convoca ,**_

_**espero que las entiendan pero a mas de eso lo que yo amo es que las cosa sean verdaderas,**_

_**donde las cosas de la vida sean buenas **_

_**y no sean mas que solo esos, palabras que las realizamos no por amor y no por obligación**_

_**mis palabras contienen el amor que profesan las vida de las personas que solo saben dar amor**_

_**y mas amor donde el corazón humano sabe que la vida se acaba,**_

_**un amor que pesa mas que un dolor, que en poco tiempo termina y los buenos tiempos, donde las risas no mueren y resurgen mas que el dolor de la perdida amada.**_

**Amy:** Sabes serena deberías escribir un libro

**Serena:** no digas tonterías amy no creo que nadie quiera leer lo que escribo

**Rei:** se que muchas veces te he dicho tonta pero es de cariño sabes siempre pensé que no tenias sentido de la responsabilidad pero me he equivocado y se admitir mis errores- lo dijo en tono sarcástico

**Mina:** serena una pregunta cuando comenzaste a escribir

**Serena:** bueno desde que me entere que era Sailor Moon y surgieron todas esas batallas y problemas con mis padres

**Lita:** por eso escribiste este libro como medio de escape

**Serena:** si pensé que así me distraería un poco y lo hice, lamento si no confié en ustedes para desahogarme pero ustedes tenían cosas en que preocuparse

**Amy:** te entendemos serena y esta perdonada pero ahora si vamos a dormir que la mama tiene que descansar

**Mina:** amy deja que serena nos lea otro no seas mala ándale siii

Serena: amy te prometo que con la siguiente me voy a dormir siii

Amy: esta bien

_**MI VIDA:**_

_**la vida nos enseña de una manera muy fuerte lo que en realidad somos,**_

_**yo he sido pisoteada humillada , moral y tal vez verbalmente pero sin embargo el tiempo nos muestra que las personas no son siempre lo que queremos que sean ,**_

_**ya que nos lastiman y nos hieren,**_

_**a ellos tal vez poco les importara lo que padecemos,**_

_**pero la verdad es que todos somos seres humanos y que fuimos creados iguales aunque no en sentimientos.**_

_**adoro la vida pero hay momentos en que las fuerzas me faltan y el llanto me invade,**_

_**pero pido fuerzas, que se renuevan y me siento feliz.**_

_**mi vida no pudo ser mejor ya que otros sin embargo viven la vida sufriendo,**_

_**y no conocen tal vez el alegría,**_

_**pero que hacer con quienes nos lastiman?**_

_**no se puede hacer nada ;ya que la vida es un vendaval de ilusión y engaño y ala vez de mentira,**_

_**donde las personas con su boca bendice y también maldice,**_

_**donde la gente te defiende y a la vez te ataca,**_

_**donde el amor abunda y donde el odio sobrepasa,**_

_**y vuelvo a pregunta: **__**que hacer con quienes te lastiman?**_

_**esperas tanto que cambien,**_

_**que la fe y las ganas de seguir esperando se esfuman**_

_**hay momentos en que de tanto que te humillen y te hieren te das cuenta de que las personas en quien creías que eran buenas no lo son **_

_**y que tal vez tenias la realidad en tus narices y no querías ver,**_

_**por la sencilla razón que los apreciabas y pensabas que cambiarían y que preferías ignorar,**_

_**y te negabas a ver lo que a tu vista estaba,**_

_**pero tal vez ahora la ceguera que tu misma te pusiste la estas retirando,**_

_**quien diría que la ingenuidad que el ser humano posee es tanto que puede volver a una persona sumisa y a la vez esclava de los demás,**_

_**mientras aquel mismo ser humano se de cuenta de que ha hecho mal,**_

_**piensas y piensas que la vida seria mejor si tus palabras fueran escuchadas en vez de callar,**_

_**pero te imaginas una vida sin ver a las personas que te sumieron en aquella esclavitud que te aterra y sientes otra vez esa sumisión y te niegas a alejarte, **_

_**que estupidez la tuya que piensas que ellos te aprecian mas que los demás que estúpida fui al creer en personas que no lo merecían.**_

**Amy:** Estuvo hermoso serena pero es hora de dormir

**Rei:** me uno a amy es hora de dormir

**Serena:** al parecer se han vuelto mis doctoras particular

**Mina:** y yo seré tu enfermera favorita

**Todas:** con una gotita en la cabeza

**Serena:** cuchicheo con lita- no me dejen en manos de mina por favor

**Lita:** no te preocupes que no lo haremos

**Mina:** que les pasa chicas

**Serena:** nada mina mejor voy a descansar

En Kioto un impaciente doctor estaba intranquilo a la espera de que termine la conferencia para poder regresar a casa y estar con la mujer que amaba pero para eso faltaba bastante ya que dicha conferencia se extendió y tenia que quedarse a dormir de nuevo en Kioto hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de serena las chicas se habían levantado para preparar una desayuno especial para su rubia amiga estaban por terminar cuando lita se adentro en la sala donde había quedado el librito de serena y lo abrió en el siguiente pasaje.

_**DONDE: **_

_**donde quedaron esas ilusiones que con el paso de los años se han vuelto ajenos y lejanos que simplemente nos cuesta encontrarlos.**_

_**donde se quedo dormido el amor que mi corazón profesa con los labios,**_

_**donde se haya el amor que perdido se encuentra en el pasado**_

_**donde quedo yo con mis ilusiones , donde quedo yo con mis ganas de amar**_

_**donde esta la muchacha soñadora que por mas que se ilusionaba y observaba el amor , se perdió en ese camino desolado,**_

_**donde quedo yo con mis ilusiones partidas y mis amores platónicos**_

_**será que donde todo lo he perdido sea solo por el miedo a amar..**_

**Lita **estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no se fijo que sus amigas están detrás con ellas leyendo pero solo una se atrevió a asustarla

**Mina:** buuuuu

**Lita:** ahhy- me dieron un susto

**Rei:** eso te pasa por estar concentrada leyendo

**Amy:** deberías haberle pedido permiso a serena para seguir leyéndolo su libro

**Mina:** vamos amy que a ti te encanta lo que escribió serena

**Amy:** un poco sonrojada – bueno es cierto pero debemos esperan a serena

**Rei:** lita podrías continuar leyendo pero hazlo para todas sii

**Lita :** esta bien- y así leyó

_**TAN CORTO:- QUIEN:**_

_**Tan corto el tiempo que tenemos para vivirla, **_

_**tan pocas son las veces que damos unas sonrisa sincera, **_

_**tan triste es cuando la persona que mas amamos se nos va.**_

_**Mas si son personas mayores que con s us canas llenas de experiencia su rostro curtido de la vejez sus conocimientos tan perfectos de la vida , su sentir, es puro amor.**_

_**Quien dice que tenemos la vida comprada, **_

_**quien dice que tenemos todo el tiempo para disfrutar.**_

_**Mentira es aquella, ya que la vida es una y nada mas, **_

_**mas triste es no haber amado con sinceridad **_

_**no haber dado cariño sincero. **_

_**Lagrimas de hijos sollozos de nietos y un dolor inmenso en el corazón es lo que queda. **_

_**Quien como aquel que llora y derrama su sentir,**_

_**pero acaso la muerte no es el descanso eterno,**_

_**quien dijo que tendríamos que partir al mas allá antes que nuestros padres, peor es que ellos nos vean partir a nosotros en vez de a ellos.**_

_**Que es la muerte sino mas bien un paso para estar con el creador,**_

_**un descanso a tanto dolor que padecimos,**_

_**un descanso a los tormentos que como hijos hicimos padecer**_

_**Adiós se dice a quien no veremos mas,**_

_**Mas un hasta pronto cuando sabemos que volveremos a vernos junto al creador.**_

_**Muy corta siempre es la existencia para quienes no vivimos con los tres principios fundamentales de la vida,**_

_**¿Cuáles son se preguntaran? **_

_**Y yo les diría que son simplemente; EL AMOR, LA FE, Y LA ESPERANZA. Aquello es lo que rige al mundo aunque otros vivan solo por vivir.**_

_**SABEMOS QUE LA VIDA ES MAS QUE UN LUGAR POR EL CUAL PASAMOS, **_

_**ES DONDE DEJAMOS HUELLAS QUE PERDURAN CON EL TIEMPO.**_

**Amy:** eso es todo debemos llamar a serena es hora del desayuno, ya que su alimentación es primordial estos meses

**Lita:** chicas dejemos el libro para luego quiero que mi sobrina nazca sana

Y dejaron el libro en el centro de la sala y llamaron a su amiga desayunaron y se alistaron para salir al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitaban para la reunión que seria al dia siguiente en la noche ya era medio día y ellas seguían alli se detuvieron solo porque serena tuvo un leve desmayo tal vez por caminar tanto dirían algunos pero la realidad era su estado decidieron almorzar en el centro comercial y descansar un rato para que serena recuperara energías

.

Mientras en la casa de serena un apuesto medico llegaba para darle la sorpresa a su amada pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no la encontró y solo vio unas bolsas con cosas que no eran de ella y supuso que habían ido a verla las chicas así que bajo a tomarse un refresco y preparase algo porque conociéndolas como son cuando se juntan, lo mas seguro es que llegarían tarde, ya con el almuerzo listo se dirigió a la sala para ver un poco de televisión mientras comía pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas ya que vio un pequeño libro en la mesita dejo su almuerzo alli y tomo en sus manos el libro lo abrió y en el encontró poemas y razonamientos asi que busco un indicio del dueño y vaya sorpresa era su querida esposa su serena le tomo mayor importancia al libro que a su almuerzo y reviso algunos de los escritos y mientras mas leía mas se apasionaba por ellos hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención.

_**MOMENTOS DE ALEGRÍA:**_

_**Hay momentos en que el alegría me invade y olvido**_

_**si! Yo olvido,**_

_**olvido que sufro**_

_**olvido que me lastima gente conocida**_

_**olvido hasta el porque lloro y solo me dejo invadir por esa alegría que casi siempre me nace,**_

_**esa que me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre, mis sueños ,**_

_**me hace olvidar en donde estoy**_

_**me hace olvidar de donde vengo y a donde voy**_

_**solo esa algria fluye y rio sin cesar porque pocas son las veces que puedo reunir aquello para que eso pueda amortiguar en algo el dolor,**_

_**el alegría siempre ha sido mi salvavidas,**_

_**ese que me permite no hundirme en el mar del dolor,**_

_**ese que me mantiene a flote aunque este sumergiéndome.**_

A Darién se le llenaron de lagrimas sus ojos ya que solo esas sencillas palabras escritas transmitían muchas cosas que ni el mismo sabia que se podían transmitir así, tanta pasión al escribirlas tomo un receso para calmarse vio su reloj que ya marcaban las 3 de a tarde se le fueron volando las horas ya que cuando uno se concentra en algo se olvida del reto del mundo, vio su almuerzo que estaba totalmente frio lo calentó y comió pero no se detuvo alli agarro el libro y leyó de nuevo

_**DOLOR, SUEÑOS Y METAS:**_

_**Un pensamiento,**_

_**un dolor,**_

_**una inmensa sensación pero sin embargo un solo sonido,**_

_**mi corazón,**_

_**mi sentimiento ,**_

_**mi razón de ser es como si todo fuese distinto,**_

_**escucho yo una canción una melodía que llena los sentidos de quien es su sano juicio no sentiría y miraría sin razón .**_

_**mientras el leia las chicas que estaba el en centro comercial estaban por retirarse para llegar a csa de serea y preparar la merienda y comenzar con elarreglo de la casa.**_

_**Un ave, eso soy**_

_**un ave que vuela alto y sin mesura,**_

_**Asimilando todo a su alrededor.**_

_**sale a un espacio sencillo donde solo hay un mundo por recorrer y un sueño que hacer realidad, sin esperar algo a cambio .**_

Darién interrumpe su lectura porque oye un auto llegar y por la hora deben ser las chicas así que se acerca a al puerta esperando que ingresen las personas que están fuera pero oye un tumulto ruido y voces que decide salir y ver lo que sucede, cual es la sorpresa que serena se encuentra en el piso desmayada siendo sostenida por lita amy tomándole el pulso y mina dándole aire con una hoja

**Darién:** pero que sucede aquí acercándose rápidamente a serena

**Amy:** Darién pensamos que estabas en Kioto

**Mina:** serena dijo que no sabia cuanto tardarías en regresar

**Darién:** eso no es lo que les pregunte- en todo de preocupación

**Amy** solo se desmayo al bajar del auto

**Rei:** recorrimos casi todo el centro comercial

**Darién:** mejor llevo a serena dentro luego me explican- y asi todos llegaron dentro, vieron platos en la mesa de la sala y supusieron que recién había llegado

Darién recostó a serena y la reviso pero noto su pulso acelerado su rostro estaba un poco pálida y supuso que era por recorrer el centro comercial y de seguro no había almorzado- ahí que ver que los hombres se vuelven brutos cuando se trata del amor de su vida, no pueden ni siquiera sacar una conclusión favorable-

**Amy:** es mejor que la dejemos descansar un poco para ver si despierta- decidieron no decirle nada del embarazo hasta que ella misma lo hiciera

**Darién** tienes razón amy

Bajaron a la sala y ya lita había recogido y limpiado la cocina se sentaron y Darién por acto reflejo cogió el libro

**Mina**: Darién que lees

**Darién:** es un libro que encontré

**Rei:** que te parece el libro

**Darién:** no es que sea un buen critico pero los escritos trasmiten lo que en un momento determinado sitio el autor

**Amy:** lo ismo pienso yo por eso le dije a serena que debería publicar sus escritos

**Rei** recuerda lo que te dijo serena amy

**Lita:** si no es curiosidad Darién podrías terminar de leer

**Darien:** no te preocupes lita les leeré pero te digo que estaba a la mitad de este razonamiento

**Mina :** no importa Darién lo que importa es que nos leas lo que mi amiga escribió

**Darien:** bueno si asi lo piden y prosiguió con la lectura

_**Muchos sueños se rompen por el miedo a cruzar una línea etérea donde las cosas mas sencillas te abruman,**_

_**te aplastan,**_

_**te ahogan sin censura**_

_**y sin rencor,**_

_**es como si fuese un día de campo donde todo va bien pero en el momento menos esperado llegan truenos Y lluvias que te abruman**_

_**pero que pasa cuando las cosas que pasaste se te esfuman , como si te hubiesen hecho resbalar**_

_**como en una metáfora que se me vino a la mente en un dia en el parque y dice asi:**_

_**estando en un parque con un helado en mano que acabas de comprar al heladero.**_

_**El helado representaba tu sueño que se desvanece por el simple hecho de haberse caído o arruinado, muchos piensan que esta todo perdido y que no puedes obtener otro, pero eso no es cierto,**_

_**Porque es mas que sencillo, solo debes ir con el heladero y pedir un nuevo helado,**_

_**en este caso seria acudir de nuevo a la inspiración para obtener un nuevo sueño,**_

_**una nueva ilusión,**_

_**un nuevo dilema,**_

_**una nueva razón de ser,**_

_**los sueños son reemplazados con sueños nuevo y viceversa .**_

_**si un sueño no se realizo busca hacer uno nuevo busca mejorarlo y realizarlo lo mejor que puedas es sencillo,**_

_**para muchos es mas que diferente hacer distinta las cosas,**_

_**pero sin embrago muchos se detienen porque no saben que hacer**_

_**otros abandonan las cosas simples de la vida y olvidan los sueño que tuvieron,**_

_**es como ser distinto y crearte a ti mismo una nueva imagen una nueva razón de ser**_

_**es sencillo tratar de ser una nueva persona solo con un cambio de imagen en eso se parece un sueño,**_

_**la misma esencia el mismo molde pero con otra apariencia y perspectiva.**_

_**Muchos se detienen a hacerse esta pregunta" ser o no ser" .**_

Para antes de que terminara la lectura serena había despertado y bajo a ver a las chicas sin imaginar que el amor de su vida estaba con ellas leyendo pero le encanto lo que dijo al terminar. Aunque mina fue la primera en percatarse que ella los estaba observando

**Mina:** Darién que te pareció lo que leíste- intencionalmente para que serena escuchara la opinión de sus amado

**Darien:** chicas como les había dicho antes es impresionante las palabras dichas entre poemas y razonamiento siempre en el fondo de mi supe que serena podía ser mas que una chica risueña con esa alegría jovial que demostraba sabes, uno nunca pensaría que escribiera cosas tan bellas y llenas de sentimientos peor lo reitero mi esposa es la mejor y única en el mundo y amy tiene razón ella debería escribir un libro

**Serena:** no cabía de la felicidad al saber el criterio de su marido así que acercándose a el le dijo- entonces si tu lo dices le hare caso a my y hare un libro.

**Darien;** se levanto y estrecho entre sus brazos a serena y le beso pero no cualquier beso sino mas bien apasionado y lleno de respeto

**Mina:** hay picarones dejen eso para luego

**Amy:** sonrojada- déjalos mina

**Rei ; **es que mina n con los años deja lo entrometida

**Lita:** chicas creo que nosotras debemos preparar la cena ya que serena tiene que hablar con Darién, asi que acompáñenme a a cocina

**Darien** que me quieres decir serena

**Serena;** amor mejor siéntate y hablamos- dirigiéndose a rei- rei donde déjate mi bolsa de regalo

**Rei:** aquella con la caja de regalo

**Serena:** la misma

**Rei:** esta en el cuarto donde nos quedamos anoche con nuestras otras cosas

**Serena **; gracias rei

Las chicas se fueron ala cocina mientras serena subía a buscar una caja de regalo con un moño dorado y al bajar se dirigió a Darién,

**Serena:** cariño se que no es la forma que tenia preparado para decírtelo pero en vista de lo sucedido quiero darte el mejor regalo que puedo darte

**Darien:** amor ya me haz dado bastante, tu amor ha llenado de luz mii vida que tenia llena de soledad no creo que haya mejor regalo que el que estés conmigo para siempre

**Serena :** amor estas equivocado hay un regalo mas grande que ese asi que ábrelo- con esa sonrisa que ilumina hasta el dia mas nublado

**Darien:** destapo la caja y encontró un sobre blanco lo leyó y decía positivo los ojos de el se iluminaron y miro a serena

**Serena:** termina de ver tu regalo amor

**Darien:** descubrió lo que contenía la caja y eran un par de conjuntos de bebe uno roza y uno azul para ese entonces el ya tenia lagrimas en sus ojo al igual que serena- VOY A SER PADRE .-dejando la caja aun lado y acercándose a serena

**Serena:** si amor VAMOS A SER PADRES, lo supe ayer por eso es que vine a casa temprano

**Darrien:** entonces cuando te encontré en brazos de lita esta tarde fue por eso

**Serena: **si

**Darien :** te amo te amo te amo por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo

**Serena** besándolo, te dije que había regalos muchos mayores que yo

**Darien:** tenias razón mi princesa de la luna

**Serena:** siempre tengo razón mi príncipe terrestre- con su adorable pucherito

**Darien:** casi siempre,- besándola

**Mina:** que no se había aguantado la curiosidad y estaba espiándolos viva ahora si a prepararnos para la fiesta

**Darien:** que fiesta

**Serena;** me olvidaba decirte cariño mañana vienen mis padres para darle la noticia y buenos las chicas también por eso es que estábamos en el centro comercial

**Lita:** mina se supone que tienes que ayudarnos no estar espiando

**Mina:** lo siento- en tono de arrepentimiento

**Amy **que había seguido a lita- chicas debemos apresurarnos sino la cena no estará nunca

**Serena:** que aun estaba abrazada de darien- es verdad porque yo ya tengo hambre

**Rei **cuando no lo tiene serena

**Serena:** hay rei ahora tengo mas porque no soy solo yo

**Lita** no comiencen chicas y vamos ya

Cuando todos terminaron de cocinar degustaron la rica comida de lita charlaron y ultimaron detalles para el dia siguiente y dejaron listo todo con ayuda de darien ya que a serena la dejaron descansando.

Un nuevo dia ha comenzado y los protagonistas de esta historia dormían plácidamente después de desvelarse tanto con lo arreglos de la casa sin mencionar a cuatro chicas que también dormían ya que desde hace tanto no descansaban lo suficiente por su profesiones .

Llegada las 11 de la mañana la muy puntual amy despertó alarmada por la hora pero recordó que estaba de vacaciones y tranquilamente a pesar de la hora despertó a sus compañeras que tuvieron la misma reacción que ella pero luego luego despertaron muy bien fueron al habitación de los esposos pero no les despertaron ya que se veían tranquilos y relajados prepararon el desayuno que mas bien por la hora debería ser almuerzo y se lucieron preparando de todo eran las 1 de tarde cuando darien y serena despertaron bajaron a y encontraron a las chicas arreglando la mesa para servirse.

**Rei:** pensábamos despertarlos en 15 minutos pero se nos adelantaron

**Darien:** se adelanto serena ya que tenia hambre

**Amy:** siéntate serena que ya te servimos

**Serena **Gracias amy

Sirvieron y terminando de desayunar arreglaron los pendientes que tenían darien de antemano ya había solicitado sus vacaciones ya que las chicas le comunicaron semanas antes el descanso la única que no sabia era serena pero aun asi ella al fin de todo se merecía pasar en familia esas vacaciones.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando ya todos estaban nuevamente a la mesa

**Sammy:** ahora si nos dirán cual era la noticia que nos tenían

**Ikuko:** hijo te paciencia que tu hermana ya nos dirá

**Darien:** bueno sin mas retraso creo que debemos decírselos

**Serena:** si tienes razón ya que mi hermano no tiene paciencia

**Kenji:** bueno sigo esperando

**Serena:** papa , mama van a ser abuelos y Sammy vas a ser tio

**Kenji:** mama voy a ser abuelo- levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a su mujer

**Ikuko:** y yo abuela

**Sammy:** ya era hora que me dieran un sobrino

**Ikuko:** Sammy - en tono de reprimenda

**Kenjie :** felicidades hija y a ti también hijo espero que la cuides mas de ahora en adelante

**Darien**- quien ya se había acostumbrado a lo sobreprotector que era con serena- no se preocupe que los protegeré con mi vida

**Ikuko :** asi se habla hijo

**Sammy:** hermana felicidades y darien te la encargo mas que nunca

**Darien:** no tiene por que mencionarlo Sammy

**Kenjie:** y ustedes chicas no los felicitan

**Lita:** ya los felicitamos señor

**Ikuko:** ustedes lo sabían

**Serena:** madre las chicas se enteraron no porque se los haya dicho recuerda que amy es doctora

**Kenjie:** bueno dejémonos de hablar y a celebrar

As pasaron una reunión muy tranquila y de diálogos divertidos cuando todos se retiraron solo quedo nuestra pareja de enamorados quienes estaban en el jardín de su casa viendo la luna

**Darien:** gracias Serena

**Serena:** porque Darién

**Darien:** por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo

**Serena:** no gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer mas feliz y completa de esta tierra

**Darien:** te amo serena

**Serna;** con una sonrisa en sus labios- como cuanto

**Darien:** también sonrió- mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo,

Se dieron el ultimo beso y en la mente de serena llego el siguiente escrito que se hallaba en su pequeño libro el cual ahora reposaba en la mesa de su habitación.

_**FELICIDAD**_

_**Es cierto que la felicidad no esta a la vuelta de la esquina,**_

_**No se lo compra tampoco en una tienda,**_

_**La felicidad hay que conseguirla con nuestros propios esfuerzos**_

_**Nada es sencillo ni siquiera el amor,**_

_**Ni siquiera el formar un futuro ni preservar el mismo,**_

_**Parar todo hay que luchar , aunque haya obstáculos en el**_

_**Aunque hayan personas que te digan que no lo lograras y a la vez se interpongan en el , pero debemos sacar fuerza e impulsos en sus palabras en sus criticas para no claudicar y para hacerles ver, que no estamos vencidos, mas seguimos andando hasta lograrlo,**_

_**Hagámonos los sordos para no oir las palabras necias de las personas que quieren vencernos y no dejarnos progresar y conseguir lo que ellos no pudieron.**_

_**Hagan como yo que de tanto dolor tantas tristezas y decepciones**_

_**Seguí luchando y aunque muchas veces quise decaer luego me hice la sorda solo**_

_**Para seguir y vencer.**_

_**Luchen, luchen por lo que quieren**_

_**Luchen por lo que creen que es real y justo**_

_**Venzan muros , venzas opiniones venzan de todo pero no se dejen pisotear**_

_**Por a aquellos quienes no han sabido luchar,**_

_**porque el luchar tare consigo fortaleza para aquella felicidad que a base de esfuerzo yo conseguí.**_

_**Luche porque la felicidad es vida y regocijo.**_

_** -(º-º)-**__**FIN**__**-(º-º)- **_

_**PODEMOS ESCRIBIR:**_

_PODEMOS ESCRIBIR DE UNA FORMA TRISTE_

_PODEMOS ESCRIBIR DE UNA FORMA CRUEL_

_PODEMOS ECRIBIR DE AMOR_

_PODEMOS ESCRIBIR DE ELECCIONES Y OPORTUNIDADES_

_PERO PODEMOS DESCRIBIR CON EXACTITUD SENTIMIENTOS ?,_

_LO DUDO, _

_UN SENTIMIENTO ES ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE DEFINIR CON PROSA_

_NO SE DEFINE CON PUNTOS Y COMAS ,_

_LO DEFINEN NUESTRAS ACCIONES_

_LO DESCRIBEN NUESTROS OJOS, _

_LO PUEDEN PRONUNCIAR NUESTROS LABIOS, _

_PERO SI NUESTROS LABIOS LO PRONUNCIAN TALVEZ SEAN MENTIRAS CUBRIENDO VERDADES,_

_PODEMOS ECRIBIR DE MUCHAS COSAS, HASTA UNA HISTORIA_

_QUE MAS HACEMOS; SINO ES ESCRIBIR LLAMAMOS A QUIENES SEAN NARRADORES O ESCRITORES_

_PERO COMO DEFINIMOS A QUIENES SUFRENN_

_POR AMOR_

_POR DOLOR_

_POR SOLO SER FELIZ_

_ACASO LA VIDA NO ES SOLO ESO UNA MARAÑA DE SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS CUALES NO SOLO CONOCEMOS EL EGOISMO_

_LA ENVIDIA_

_LA TRAICION Y LA MENTIRA_

_MAS OLVIDAMOS DECIR QUE SENTIMOS PENA_

_SEENTIMIS AMOR_

_SENTIMOS LA AUCENCIA_

_SENTIMOS NUESTRAS LAGRIMAS RESBALANDO POR NUESTRAS MEJILLAS PROVOCANDO UNA SENSACION QUE PODEMOS DESCRIBIR O NARRAR._

_EL DOLOR LO SENTIMOS,_

_EL AMOR LO VIVIMOS, AL IGUAL QUE UNA SIMPLE ILUCION PERO CUANTO DURA TODO ESO.?_

_LOS PERIODOS CORTOS DE LA VIDA SON LOS QUE NO PODEMOS DESPERDICIAR YA QUE SON TAN CORTOS QUE A LAVEZ ES TAN POCA LA FELICIDAD QUE PODEMOS TENER EN AQUEL MOMENTO._

_DE ESO PODEDEMOS ECRIBIR_

_ESCRIBIR DE UNA AMIGA QUE SE FUE_

_DE UN AMOR QUE TE ABANDONO_

_PODEMOS ECRIBIR DE LO QUE NOS RODEA _

_PERO MUCHOS COMO YO SOLO ESCRIBIMOS PARA NOSOTROS MISMOS,_

_AUNQUE AHORA LLAMO A MI LAPIZ Y A MI PENSMIENTO Y QUE TODOS SE UNAM PARA ASI CON LO ESCRITO NARRAR UNA HISTORIA , META O DESEO._

_**POR ESO Y SOLO POR ESO LAS INVITO A USTEDES A CONTAR MILES DE HISTORIAS, SIN IMPORTAR QUE MUCHOS DIGAN QUE ES MALA O ES BUENA SOLO HAGANLO PORQUE LES NACE HACERLO Y COMPARTIRLO CON OTROS.**_

_**SU AMIGA QUE LOS QUIERE Y ESPERA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC .**_

_**SELENE 333.**_

_**PS. GRACIAS POR TODO SYL**_


End file.
